01 listopada 1988
80px 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: ,,Mamo, ja żyję" - film fab. prod. ZSRR 10.10 Andrzej Hiolski śpiewa Karłowicza 10.50 Tel. film dok.: ,,Policzyć bocianie gniazda" 11.20 Tel. film dok.: ,,Światłość i ciemności" 11.40 Cmentarze Warszawy (1) 11.55 Tel. film dok.: ,,Tajemnice naszych kwiatów" 12.25 Dopóki życia 13.05 Cmentarze Warszawy (2) 13.20 Koncert z Katedry Oliwskiej 13.50 Portrety: ,,W cieniu wielkich" - film dok. 14.55 Tel. film dok.: ,,Cmentarz na Rossie" 15.10 ,,Kolega Pana Boga" - film fab. prod. pol. 16.15 Cmentarze Warszawy (3) 16.30 Obroty poezji: Wspomnienie o Mironie Białoszewskim 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Teatr TV. Franciszek Ziejka: ,,Polski Listopad" 19.20 Dobranoc: Przedziwne sny wspaniałego psa Fika 19.30 Dziennik tv 20.00 Jutro, pojutrze, za tydzień 20.05 ,,Helen Keller i jej nauczycielka" - film fab. prod. USA 21.45 ,,Kwartet gobelinowy" - pr. muz. 22.30 ,,Lady Łazarz" - Sylwia Plath 80px 12.15 Powitanie 12.20 Dla młodych widzów: ,,Kareta dla księżniczki" - film fab. prod. CSRS 13.30 100 pytań do... 14.00 Adam Mickiewicz: ,,Gusła" 15.10 ,,Noc zaduszna" - film dok. 16.00 Być tutaj - gawęda prof. Wiktora Zina 16.15 ,,Gdzie pozostało serce" - film fab. prod. kanad. 17.10 Portret z pamięci: Jerzy Lefeld 18.00 Cmentarz Łyczakowski - rep. 18.15 ,,Henryk Stażewski" - film dok. 19.00 Niech przetrwa pamięć - rep. 19.30 Studio sport: Liga małego fiata 20.00 Festiwal muzyki - Łańcut '88 21.00 Cmentarze z I w. światowej 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 ,,Zwrotnik Kraba" (3) - serial prod. franc. 22.40 Komentarz dnia 80px 07:00 Breakfast Time 09:00 News followed by Open Air 09:20 Kilroy! 10:00 News followed by Going for Gold 10:25 Children's BBC 10:55 Five to Eleven 11:00 News followed by Open Air 12:00 News followed by Daytime Live 13:00 One O'Clock News 13:30 Neighbours 13:50 Going for Gold 14:15 The Importance of Being Earnest 15:45 Behind the Screen 15:50 Children's BBC 17:35 Neighbours 18:00 Six O'Clock News 18:30 Regional News Programmes 19:00 Telly Addicts 19:30 EastEnders 20:00 Fawlty Towers 20:30 A Question of Sport 21:00 Nine O'Clock News 21:30 South of the Border 22:25 Wildlife on One: Meerkats United 22:55 Network 23:45 The Search for Realism (Open University) 80px 09:30 Daytime on Two 14:15 See Hear! 14:40 Championship Bowls 15:00 News followed by Suite Dreams 15:30 Championship Bowls 16:25 The College 16:55 Northern Lights 17:00 Advice Shop 17:30 First Time Garden 18:00 The Tuesday Western: Guns of Diablo 19:20 Personal Notes 20:00 Floyd on Britain and Ireland 20:30 Brass Tacks 21:00 Colin's Sandwich 21:30 The Mind Machine 22:20 Building Sights 22:30 Newsnight 23:20 Championship Bowls 80px 05:00 ITN Morning News 06:00 The Morning Programme 07:00 Good Morning Britain 09:00 After Nine 09:25 Lucky Ladders 10:00 The Time...The Place... 10:40 This Morning 12:10 Rainbow 12:30 Regional Variations 13:00 ITN News at One 13:20 Regional Variations 15:00 Give Us a Clue 15:25 Regional Variations 16:00 Children's ITV 17:15 Blockbusters 17:45 ITN News at 5:45 18:00 Regional News Magazines 18:30 Prove It with Chris Tarrant 19:00 Strike It Lucky 19:30 Rising Damp 20:00 The Bill 20:30 The Return of Shelley 21:00 Boon 22:00 News at Ten 22:35 First Tuesday 23:35 Regional Variations 09:30 Schools' Programmes 12:00 The Parliament Programme 12:30 Business Daily 13:00 Tourism: The Welcome Business an Open College programme 13:30 Catering With Care an Open College programme 14:00 Film: The Iron Mask 15:20 The Three Stooges 15:40 The Oprah Winfrey Show 16:30 Fifteen-to-One 17:00 American Football 18:00 The Cosby Show 18:30 Design Matters: Cities with a Future? 19:00 Channel 4 News 19:50 Comment 20:00 The Divided Kingdom 20:30 4 What It's Worth 21:00 The Other Europe 22:00 St Elsewhere 23:00 The New Statesman 23:30 American Football Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1988 roku